


I need you both to sleep at night

by nekosd43



Series: A Cold Glow and a Warm Body [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Ace Magnus, Aftercare, Asexual Character, Blow Jobs, Consensual Possession, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, HOW DO YOU TAG THINGS, I don't even know anymore, LET TAAKO HAVE TWO BOYFRIENDS, Light Bondage, M/M, Magic, Polyamory, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, how do they work, how do three people fit in a bed, i am lost and adrift in a sea of confusion, i'm ace plz help, trans taako, what even is a threesome, where do they go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosd43/pseuds/nekosd43
Summary: It absolutely was not a deal breaker.  He loved every second with both of these boys.  But they both had things about them that made them simultaneously incredibly special and a fiasco to work around in bed.  Magnus had to be touched certain ways, slowly and with a lot of check ins.  Kravitz could disappear if you touched him just right too soon, but it all had to be done so quickly because every moment together meant it was getting harder and harder for him to stay.Honestly Taako was shocked it took them awhile to revisit their initial solution.





	

**Author's Note:**

> GENERAL DISCLAIMER THAT I AM ACE AND I DO NOT SPEAK FOR THE EXPERIENCES OF ALL ACE PEOPLE but you can be ace and have consensual sex. You can. It may not always be your #1 jam, but you can, and you could possibly even orgasm. Not all ace people do, not all ace people want to, that's fine. But ace does not mean "completely inert".
> 
> I'm the dirty Taagnus shipper your momma warned you about, even in my ot3 those two get all my attention. Sorry Krav.
> 
> bUT SERIOUSLY HOW DOES SEX WITH THREE PEOPLE WORK I BARELY UNDERSTAND IT WITH TWO.

Having two boyfriends was really working out for Taako.

Magnus and Kravitz were both great.  Both loving and affectionate, both understanding and attentive.  Taako felt like he was always being supported and cared for, which was honestly the thing he needed the most in a relationship.

They complimented each other too.

Magnus had a heat to him that was akin to curling up next to the fireplace.  Taako felt safe, warm, and at home with him.  Magnus was a people pleaser.  He liked to do what was asked of him, and didn’t always care that much about his own needs.  He’d give and give, and Taako loved that.

Kravitz was cold to the touch, but that wasn’t the reason he sent shivers down Taako’s spine.  Kravitz was elegant, and liked to spoil them both.  Kravitz had a lot of needs and Taako wanted to make sure they were tended to.  Krav definitely wasn’t selfish, but he made sure Taako understood what he needed and when he needed it.  Taako loved that too.

But there had been problems.

Magnus, of course, was indifferent to sex.  He was into it if Taako was, but he wouldn’t initiate, and he had a lot of reservations that had taken them years to work out.  Taako didn’t mind, his affection for Magnus went way beyond sex, but Taako sometimes had needs that Magnus wasn’t able to help with.

Bringing Kravitz into the picture solved some of those problems.  Magnus wasn’t big on penetration either way.  They had tried it, but Magnus started disassociating before they got very far.  This was absolutely not okay, so Taako took that off the table permanently.  But he still  _ wanted _ it, and toys were only so helpful.  But Kravitz  _ was _ okay with it.  And Magnus was okay with Kravitz.  Problem solved.

Or it would have been, but Kravitz had a bit of a stamina problem.

He was still new to all the sensations, and sometimes he got overstimulated.  There were many times that Taako and he were trying to enjoy some foreplay before the main event, and Kravitz would lose his composure.  Literally.  

Kravitz body wasn’t real, not in the way that Taako’s was.  And it was a task to keep a solid shape, one that required a lot of concentration.  Something that was difficult to keep up with when your boyfriend had his mouth on your most sensitive areas.

Sex was a race to get as much pleasure in before the clock ran out and Kravitz dissolved into his astral form.  And if they didn’t time it right… well, Taako was getting familiar with his toys again.

It absolutely was not a deal breaker.  He loved every second with both of these boys.  But they both had things about them that made them simultaneously incredibly special and a  _ fiasco _ to work around in bed.  Magnus had to be touched certain ways, slowly and with a lot of check ins.  Kravitz could disappear if you touched him just right too soon, but it all  _ had _ to be done so quickly because every moment together meant it was getting harder and harder for him to stay.

Honestly Taako was shocked it took them awhile to revisit their initial solution.

“Normally I prefer giving you two individual time,” he explained, “But I was wondering if maybe that might be causing more problems than solving them.”

He had invited both of his boys out for lunch.  Nothing fancy, just Fantasy Quiznos.  They sat in a booth, munching on their sandwiches (well, not Kravitz, but he got a glass of water) while Taako tried to talk through his logic.

“Obviously I’m down to work with whatever you two bring to the bedroom,” Taako clarified.  “I don’t want either of you to feel like I’m, like… bored with either of you.  I’d be happy no matter what.  But I wonder if this might take care of some of the discomfort we’ve been dealing with.”

“We haven’t shared the bedroom since you and Kravitz’s first time,” Magnus said, “Would you want to do something similar to that?”

“I have ideas,” Taako mused, taking a sip from his drink.

Kravitz rolled his eyes with a smile.  “I am always ready to listen to your wonderful ideas,” he laughed.

“Ooh, my ideas are  _ wonderful _ ,” Taako teased.  “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Can we get an idea of these wonderful ideas or are you just going to spring them on us?” Magnus asked.

“Mags you know I would never plan something without consulting you guys first,” Taako scoffed, “which is why I’ve called you all here today.”

“A very important sexy business meeting at the Fantasy Quiznos,” Magnus teased.

“Here are my thoughts.  Magnus and I are foreplay central.  This is his wheelhouse, this is what makes him comfortable and happy,” Taako explained.  “I’m cool with that, but sometimes cha’boi needs some extra attention Magnus can’t give, which is Kravitz’s bag.  But poor Krav has been having problems with keeping up with my pace, which let’s face it, has gotten really drawn out due to Magnus and his slow burn.”

“Sorry Krav,” Magnus apologized.

“Nothing to be sorry about,” Kravitz answered.  “We all work a little differently, and right now you and I aren’t going at the same speed.”

“So here’s the solution,” Taako whispered conspiratorially, “we do the possession thing again, so I can love both of you at once at the speed of  _ Magnus’ _ body.”

Magnus thoughtfully took another bite from his sandwich.

“That… could work.”

“I wouldn’t want to just make out with Magnus for the whole time and then switch to Kravitz for the finale,” Taako explained.  “That’s not cool for Kravitz, but if I try to involve him we run the risk of him poofing out too early.  If we do  _ this _ , he gets the sexy makeout experience without having to worry about keeping his composure,  _ and _ Magnus gets love and attention without having to worry about getting me off afterwards.  It’s a win-win-win for all three of us!”

“You’ve been thinking a lot about this,” Kravitz chuckled.

“Sounds like fantasizing to me,” Magnus teased.

“Let’s call it planning and not fantasizing,” Taako retorted, “it sounds better that way.”

“We’ve done it once,” Kravitz shrugged, “and it went pretty well.  You think it would work for you Magnus?”

“I think as long as we both get individual time before and after,” Magnus reasoned, “it should be fine.  I’d want us both to feel special and not feel like Taako is only thinking about the  _ other _ person while we’re sharing a body, that would suck.”

“I hadn’t thought of that Mags,” Taako gasped, “Thank you for bring that up.  Yeah, we’d for sure have to make the boundaries of ‘Magnus time’ and ‘Kravitz time’ clear so that time spent together doesn’t get soured.”

“Obviously Magnus has to get his before and after care too,” Kravitz said, “so we’ll need to space all that out appropriately.”

“Should I make a schedule?” Taako laughed.

“No but I think if we’ve got a set plan going in it will make things more comfortable,” Kravitz explained.

“I’m willing to plan as much as we need to,” Taako agreed.

The plan was simple.

They went out for a date together.  They went planetside, and checked out a craftsman showcase in Neverwinter that Magnus had been looking forward to seeing.  Kravitz wasn’t a craftsman, but he could appreciate the artistry.

Taako was sure to pay them both individual attention the entire time, talking to both of them alone and giving them gentle kisses and arms laced around them whenever the opportunity presented themselves.  

He held Magnus’ hand tightly as they looked at the display of chairs.

(“ _ These chairs are shit, I could do so much better. _ ”) 

He wound his arms around Kravitz’ waist as they looked at paintings. 

(“ _ A little bold for my taste, but they’ve got great color.” _ )

He made sure to compliment them both, individually and personally, so they both knew how special they were to him.  They were both so special.

Magnus was big and bold but gentle and sweet.

Kravitz was lithe and flexible but giving and supportive.

And he affectionately kissed them both just where they liked it (Magnus on the jawline, Kravitz on the forehead).

It was a lot, giving them both equal, personalized attention, but it was a task Taako was up to.  He wanted to spoil these boys.  If he couldn’t keep up the pace with both of them, he had no right to ask them both to put up with each other.

They ended their day sitting by the river, watching the sunset.  Magnus braided Taako’s hair as Kravitz rested his head in Taako’s lap.

“We should do more dates together,” Taako mused.

“To be fair, it’s rare we’re all free at the same time,” Kravitz replied.

“We should make time,” Taako sighed, “I want to spend all my time with  _ both _ of you.”

Magnus leaned forward and kissed Taako gently on the cheek.  Kravitz took his hand and brought it to his lips.  Taako felt a warmth swelling in his chest at the thought of his two favorite people being here with him.

“I love you both,” he said, “with everything I have.”

“We love you too,” Kravitz answered.

“With everything we have,” Magnus agreed.

They lingered a while longer as the stars began to appear, then made their way to the inn.

Taako had insisted they rent a room this time.  Magnus’ bed was great, but he also got stuck cleaning everything before and after.  And Merle was actually home for once.  Not that Merle didn’t know about it, he had banged on the wall a few times to get them to shut up.  It was more that they wanted to respect his space too.  Taako and Magnus used to rent a lot of rooms, back in the days they shared a bunk with Robbie and Merle.

It was easier than being quiet anyway.

Kravitz had chosen the inn and made the reservations.  The room was perfect, with a bed all three of them could fit onto comfortably.  They closed the door, and Kravitz busied himself with lighting the sconces.

“Fancy digs my man,” Taako said, hopping onto the bed.  The comforter was very plush, and the mattress was the softest he had felt in a while.

“I figured if we’re doing this we may as well  _ do _ it,” Kravitz said.

Taako pat the bed with both hands, indicating his boyfriends to come and join him.

“I want to lay out rules before we start,” he said as he watched Magnus climb onto the bed next to him.  “We are absolutely doing the safewords again.”

“Agreed,” Kravitz said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Mags is that okay?  You’re sort of the final word on this.”

Magnus nodded, stretching out lazily on the bed.  “Yeah okay.  What activities did you have in mind?”

“Honestly?” Taako laughed, “You guys know how much I like using my  _ mouth _ .”

“ _ Oh _ ,” Kravitz gasped.

“But big guy, I know we don’t usually do it this way.  I’m just gonna dote on you,” Taako said, gently putting his hand on Magnus’ stomach.  “Please tell me the second something doesn’t feel okay or you want me to stop.”

Magnus went red.  “I uh… Are you sure?”

“The whole point of this is for me to get some loving in on you guys,” Taako replied, “I know you usually give, but let me do the work this time.”

Magnus nodded.

“And Krav, I know last time you were a part of our cuddle time, but I think it’s gotta be separate this time,” Taako explained.  “You can get in on it, but separate bodies.”

“I understand,” Kravitz said, “I  _ literally _ know how badly Magnus needs that, so I’m not going to demand equal time there.”

“Oh yeah,” Taako mused, “I guess you do understand how he feels, so that makes things easier.”

Kravitz smiled, and got off the bed.  He made himself busy with the sconces again, leaving the pair to themselves.

Magnus was still laying on the bed, and Taako lay down next to him.  They locked eyes for a moment, and Magnus smiled.

“You’re really beautiful, you know?”

“Come on my dude, I’m spoiling  _ you _ guys tonight.”

“Sorry,” Magnus shrugged.

Taako put a hand on his cheek.

“C’mere.”

Magnus rolled over to into Taako’s arms.  Taako threaded his fingers through Magnus’ hair, undoing the ponytail to let his hair fall around his shoulders.  Magnus’ auburn hair, peppered with silver, had just the tiniest hint of curl to it, and Taako took a moment to run his fingers through and straighten it out.  Magnus shuddered.

“You’re okay big guy,” Taako whispered, “I got you.”

Magnus hummed, burying his face into Taako’s chest.

Taako continued to run his fingers through his hair with one hand, and moved the other in small circles on Magnus’ back.

The sex was good.  Taako liked the sex.  But their moments like this were more valuable to him.  Magnus, curled into his arms, vulnerable and exposed, was so  _ intimate _ for him.  This by far had been the most earth shattering thing in their early relationship.  That Magnus was so gentle, but also so fragile.  He would cling at night, as if he was afraid Taako would leave if he let go.

He couldn’t imagine ever letting Magnus go.

Minutes passed in silence, and though Taako could easily stay like this and fall asleep, he knew Kravitz was waiting patiently just on the edge of the room.

“Are you ready big guy?” Taako asked, and Magnus nodded.  He rolled off, arms spread wide.

“Go ahead Krav, get in here,” he laughed.

Kravitz had been sitting in a chair on the far side of the room, giving the couple their space.  On being invited, he stood up, and allowed himself to fade into his astral form.  The glowing orb that was Kravitz’s true self floated over to them on the bed.  As the light lowered itself into Magnus’ chest, Taako smiled.

“Loving this,” he said.

“Still really cold,” Magnus said.

“You’ll heat up, I promise,” Taako assured him.  “You feeling okay Krav?”

“It’s better this time, I knew what to expect,” he replied, “Magnus has a noisy body, it’s a lot to take in.”

“Well, take this in.”

Taako moved to straddle Magnus, grinding down into him.  Magnus whined, and Taako was sure he could hear Kravitz whining too.

“Shirt off my dude,” Taako commanded, pulling on the laces of Magnus’ tunic.

Magnus sat up, and the crunch of his stomach felt so good for Taako between his legs.  He grabs at the shirt and lifts it up over Magnus’ head.

Taako wrapped his legs around Magnus, and positions himself just above, looking down at him.

“Cross your legs under me, honey,” he whispers.  Magnus obeys, and Taako plants a kiss onto his forehead.  “Okay boys, you ready for some warm ups?”

“Yes,” Magnus whispers back, and Taako takes both hands and turns Magnus’ chin upwards for a deep kiss.  Immediately, Magnus puts his hands on Taako’s back, pressing him closer.  Taako doesn’t waste time, pushing his tongue into Magnus’ mouth.

Magnus gripped at Taako’s shirt, balling it up into his fists as he threw his head back.  With that, Taako withdrew and leaned down, starting to kiss Magnus’ exposed throat.  Magnus hummed, and Taako ran his fingers over the fighter’s chest, to the cold spot in the center where Kravitz was.  Magnus  _ shivered _ , which was unusual for him, and it felt  _ amazing _ , feeling the massive human shuddering under his touch.  Taako ground his hips down, and Magnus whined again.

“Is that okay?” Taako asks with a gasp.

Magnus scrunched his eyes closed, and Taako couldn’t fully read his expression. 

“I don’t… ngh,” Magnus grunts, “It’s too…”

“Red or yellow?”

“...Red.”

“I got you hon,” Taako says, “Lay back.”

He gently pushed onto Magnus’ chest, having him lay down onto the bed.  Taako scoots forward, relieving the pressure off of Magnus, which causes him to relax.

“Sorry big guy, I got excited,” Taako apologizes, “You okay Krav?”

“I got a bit of Magnus’ discomfort there but otherwise it was good,” Kravitz replied.

“You boys got any requests?” Taako asked.

“Can you take off your shirt?” Magnus asked.

“I second that,” Kravitz chimed.

With a smile, Taako started to unbutton his blouse slowly.

“Got a good view from up here,” he teased, “Love seeing you on your back Maggie.”

“View’s pretty good from here too,” Magnus replied with a blush.

“Can’t wait to see you on your back too, Krav.”

The glow in Magnus’ chest got brighter.

“Give it time, love.”

Having undone the last button, Taako pushed his shirt off.  Magnus’ hands fly to Taako’s hips, rubbing small circles into his skin with his thumbs.

“Little eager aren’t we?” Taako laughed, pushing his hands down.

“I want to touch you,” Magnus sighed.

“Mmm, that’s not what we’re doing today though.”  The elf smiled.  “Taako time isn’t on the table right now, this is all about you dudes.”

Magnus grinned.  “What are you gonna do to stop me?”

“I’ll burn a spell slot if I have to hold you down,” Taako teased.  Kravitz flickered brightly for a moment.  “Ooh, Krav, is that a sign?  Do you  _ like _ the idea of me holding Magnus’ body in place while I have my way with you both?”

The glow stuttered.  “I… I’m not opposed to it.”

“Magnus, may I?”

“Can’t promise you’ll be strong enough,” he laughed, “but you’re welcome to try.”

Taako raised his hands and quickly did the evocation for Bigby’s Hand (carefully raising one hand over the other and a quiet mutter of “ _ kamba _ ”).  A translucent hand appeared, and Taako directed it towards Magnus.

Dutifully, Magnus raised his hands over his head, clasping them together.  With a flick of his wrist, Taako’s spectral hand grasped Magnus’.

“Hmmm, now what can I do that both of you will like?” Taako mused, leaning forward so that he was laying on top of Magnus’ chest.  He ran his hands over Kravitz, through Magnus’ thick chest hair.  Taako could feel Magnus’s arms react, wanting to move, but Bigby’s Hand held him in place.  “Ooh, I know.”

Taako dipped his head a little lower and traced his tongue over Magnus’ exposed nipple, which stiffined almost immediately.  Magnus groaned and strained against Bigby’s Hand, which made his chest tighten under Taako’s touch.  With a free hand, Taako began to tease Magnus’ other nipple as he took the first delicately between his teeth.

Kravitz flashed in time with Magnus’ gasps as Taako gave his nipple a gentle suck.  Taako depressed slightly, and Magnus cried out.

Taako smiled.  “You can be  _ so _ much louder than that.  Let me see if I can make you guys  _ scream _ .”

He began to descend.  Licking and kissing and nipping Magnus’ belly, Taako worked his way down, still running his hands over his soft middle.  

Magnus was a big guy and had a lot of middle to work over.

Taako did his best to get all of it.

If Magnus’ strained whines and flexing arms were any indication, he was doing just fine.

Reaching the top of Magnus’ pants, Taako began to undo his belt.  While he busied his hands, he looked up at the pair of them.

“Am I going too fast?” he asked.

“N-no,” Magnus stuttered as Taako’s knuckles brushed against his cock in an attempt to pull his pants down.

“Kravitz, you like this?”

“Very much,” came the breathy whisper of Kravitz’ voice.

“We don’t normally get to do this one,” Taako said, taking hold of Magnus’ member.  Before Kravitz could respond, Taako ran his tongue along the length of it.

This time he heard both of them groan.  Kravitz often poofed out at this point, so this was a treat for him.  But Magnus… he normally prefered to give than receive, but when he felt safe enough to let Taako take control he really  _ let go _ .  Taako felt a wave of relief upon hearing  _ both _ of his partner’s make happy, contented sounds.  

They were both into it.

Taako was into  _ that _ .

Not wanting to waste the momentum, Taako did a few more licks along the shaft, cradling it against his face.  It was at this point that his spell strength was really put to the test, because Magnus strained harder than ever against the confines of Bigby’s Hand.

“Oh-” gasped Magnus, “Taako, please!”

Settling just above Magnus’ dick, Taako looked up at his face.  Magnus was drenched in sweat after only a little contact.  His sideburns were mussed from his arms up along either side of his face.  The glow of Kravitz in his chest framed his face with soft light.  His eyes were scrunched shut, but Taako wanted to see them.

“Magnus.”

Magnus opened his eyes, and his pupils were wide with… love?  Excitement?  Probably not lust, though arousal was a possibility.  All good options.  Taako wanted to swim in them, they were so deep and dark.

“Red or green?”  Taako put a hand tentatively around Magnus’ dick.

“Oh please green,” Magnus whispered, and with that, Taako pressed his lips to the very tip.

Kravitz was a big guy, but Taako could easily (if he was corporeal) take his whole girth.  With Magnus, he hadn’t had a lot of success in the past.  Magnus was a  _ big _ guy.

Still, fortune favors the bold.

Taako descends, taking as much as he can into his mouth.  He can feel the corners of his mouth stretching wide for him.  He can’t quite get flush, but he does take enough of him that Magnus finally strains hard enough against Bigby’s Hand to break free.

Magnus’ hands are in Taako’s hair within seconds.  Not pulling or pushing, but just tangling themselves there to hold on to something.  Taako lathes the underside of his cock with his tongue, and Magnus’ fingers curl tighter.  Suddenly, Taako felt a moment of panic that he would gag.

Taako pulls off, not wanting to choke, and settles for licking and sucking his head.  He can taste Magnus now, salty and musky.  He works the shaft gently with his hands, stroking up and down.

Magnus’ fingers can’t get tighter in Taako’s hair, but they certainly try.

Magnus takes a long time to get started but once he’s there he doesn’t last long.  It’s less than a minute before he’s gasping for air, Taako’s lips around him.

“T-taako!” he cried, “I-I’m!”

He can’t finish that statement.  With a shout much louder than seems possible for a human, he comes in Taako’s mouth.  Taako does his best to swallow all of it, but a little dribbles down his chin.

With Magnus spent, Taako gently pulls himself off.

“You okay big guy?”

“Y-yeah,” he sighs.

“Told you I’d make you scream.”

Magnus can’t respond, lying sweaty on the bed taking deep gasping breaths, but he does laugh a little.  Kravitz is still glowing.

“That was mostly me actually,” the glow pulses.  “We never get that far with my body.”

“Well you ready to have your shot at it?” Taako says.  “If you’re okay Mags?”

Magnus gives him a thumbs up, and Kravitz’ light leaves his chest.

Taako watches as Kravitz materializes next to them.  He leans in to kiss Taako, who realizes that he probably tastes like Magnus.  

Kravitz doesn’t seem to mind.

Actually getting to experience some foreplay did wonders for Kravitz’ performance.  He’s not as panicked, not as rushed to touch every inch of Taako and have every inch of him be touched.  He lays Taako down on the bed gently and busies himself with sucking a bruise into the curve of Taako’s neck.

“Next time we do this,” Taako said, reaching a hand to stroke Kravitz, “we’ll have to try a full threesome.  Would love to try sucking Maggie’s dick while you absolutely  _ wreck _ me from behind.”

Kravitz’ cock twitched and Taako loved that.  Dirty talk didn’t do much for Magnus, but Kravitz  _ thoroughly _ enjoyed it.

“Or maybe next time we’ll tie you up again, and I’ll suck you off while he eats me out.  I’m not picky.”

Kravitz releases a gasp of air he doesn’t need to hold in.

“I’m wet thinking about it either way.”

“I’ll bet you are,” Kravitz replied, and he withdrew from Taako’s neck to help him remove his skirt and panties.

Taako doesn’t need a lot of preparation for Kravitz this time, so after a quick check in (“green” all the way), Kravitz pushes himself in slowly.

Neither of them last very long.

Kravitz shouts, but he doesn’t come.  He physically can’t, they’ve learned, but his body still shudders like he has.  Taako does, legs tightening around Kravitz as it happens.  Kravitz collapses on top of him without pulling out, but as he does so phases out into a ball of gentle light.

Taako sits up slowly and puts his hands on either side of the ball.

“Good job Krav,” he pants, smiling.  Gently, he moves himself to lay next to Magnus, who is on the edge of sleep.  Kravitz’ light follows, and nestles down between them.

The light is cold, but Magnus is warm enough to offset it.  He rolls over to face them and smiles.

“Good?”

“Very good,” Taako replies.  “Krav?”

“Excellent.  Magnus?”

“Tired, but good.”

“Time for Magnus’ favorite part - after sex cuddling!” Taako yawns.  Magnus grabs him and pulls him closer with a laugh.  Kravitz’ ball of light is pressed between them, but he doesn’t object or try to move.

As Magnus drifted off Taako checked in with Kravitz one more time.

“Was this okay?”

“Of course Taako,” Kravitz replied, glowing softly.  “I want my body to last longer too, and I hope we get there, but I’m glad you thought of a compromise that makes you and me  _ and _ Magnus happy.  We’re so  _ lucky _ to have you.”

“Yeah,” Magnus muttered, half asleep.

Taako curled into Magnus’ embrace around Kravitz’ soul.  With a sigh, he smiled.

“No I think.. I’m the lucky one.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can yell at me on tumblr or twitter about rough bois cuddling i might yell back


End file.
